


Forbidden Knowledge

by Hawkwitch



Series: post [5]
Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/pseuds/Hawkwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Forbidden Knowledge<br/>Characters: Jim, Frank, Sir Humphrey<br/>Genre: Speculation/humor/angst<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Summary: Post-canon, in his sudden-found celebrity Frank Weisel is up against the wall to prove himself, as Jim grows more and more desperate about elections</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Knowledge

„It was actually not so bad on your popularity rating after all, Jim.“ Frank Weisel said, beaming. „Ordinary people do not mind it that much. It makes you look a bit more interesting, in fact.“  
He realized that after the media storm over his high-profile appointment, which by the way massively increased the sales of his astrology column, and the subsequent leaks that it might have truly been an ingenious publicity stunt, made him look like he actually possessed some sort of forbidden knowledge. Ironically that made his life very difficult. He was put up against the wall to come up with something to prove himself.  
„Really?“ Jim said. „Do I usually appear boring, Frank?“  
„Well?“ Frank raised his eyebrows, not knowing what to say. „Sort of?“  
„What? Me? Boring?“ Jim sniveled. „But I’m The Prime Minister!“  
„What I mean is, people simply get bored easily...“ Frank said apologetically.  
„But you said my popularity rating has improved? How much?“  
„Well... slightly.“  
„Slightly?“ Jim frowned. „What else is in the pipeline?“  
„The employment statistics that noone has noticed yet came in a bit better than expected. It will be presented as a sign of recovery and you will take the credit for it.“ Frank said.  
„Splendid!“ Jim said. „Aaaand?“  
„Then you will introduce budget cuts and take a tough stance against the crisis. This will be massively popular.“ Frank said excitedly.  
„Frank! I have tried that one before, it does not work. I can never get this through.“ Jim said and sighed.  
Frank Weisel was rather shocked to see such defeatist response. He was thinking fervently what else to suggest.  
It was as if the stars were laughing at him.

Enter Sir Humphrey.  
„You wished to see my humble self, Prime Minister. One can only wonder what could possibly be so urgent. A session of tarot card reading perhaps?“  
„Even better, Humphrey! Have you seen the newspapers?“  
„Surely I gather that our new propaganga führer is taking his responsibilities seriously. Good morning, Mr. Weasel.“  
„Weisel!“  
„Yesterday I visited a dog shelter and appeared in a talk-show! And soon there will be a huge open-air event. With music and hot-air balloons and fireworks. Ordinary people are going to get to meet me in person and listen to my new speech.“ Jim said without any genuine excitement.  
„Pardon me, Prime Minister, but I may not fully comprehend, how does he intend to assure the government getting re-elected, with a bona fide assumption that he does not resort to the good old-fashioned time-tested more mundane methods, which have always worked in the past, such as creative rearrangement of voting results.“ Sir Humphrey said.  
„Creative what?“ Jim asked, puzzled. „In plain English, Humphrey, please!“  
„Fair enough. I believe that it translates into plain English as how is he going to deliver without rigging the elections.“  
„Excuse me?!?!“ Frank growled angrily.  
„Rigging the elections? Can this be arranged, Humphrey?“ Jim asked.  
„Prime Minister! Such suggestions are outrageous and completely beneath contempt!“ Sir Humphrey said.  
„I would never let you mess with something *SO* important as the General Elections anyway.“ Jim said sulkily.


End file.
